


Yo a ti, Cas

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fix It Fic, M/M, every is gay and happy and thats that on that, i don't even go here and I felt sorry for yall, i'm latino and a lesbian and i am full of anger dont @ me, they come back, yeah they die but theyre ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: I fixed it. I aint never written supernatural fanfic and I haven't been in the fandom since 2012 but damn did that finale awaken th angry latino lesbian that resides in my soul
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Yo a ti, Cas

**Author's Note:**

> if i say i let a discord bot determine all the choices I make in my life would you believe me if i said it told me to write a destiel fix it fic

“Cas, don’t do this.” Dean pleaded, his voice catching in his throat as Cas approached closer to him. “Please.” he begged. He would give anything in that moment to keep Cas by his side. Why had it taken him so long to figure it out? Castiel 's words echoing in his mind  _ ‘I love you, Dean.’  _ of course the damn angel did. And of course Dean loved Cas back. Missed the feeling of their arms brushing against each other when they were near. Felt his absence so profoundly his burned him from the inside out. 

“I love you. I’m sorry.” Cas spoke and Dean’s hands shook as he reached towards the angel,  _ his angel. _ Desperately wanting to cling to that damn trenchcoat and not let him go. Not now. And not ever again. 

“Don’t do this.” He repeated, allowing Cas to step ever so closely towards him, their breaths mingling. Dean’s palms were sweaty and he breathed sharply through his nose willing the tears to stay in place and not spill over and drown them both. 

“It’s the only way to save you. You. And Sam. And everyone here.” Cas spoke and before Dean knew what was happening he was being shoved to the ground, Cas turning away from him to face the dark blob that called to him. 

“Cas!” Dean shouted, frozen where he landed as every muscle in his body urged to race towards Cas. Instead, he meekly cried out, “I love you, too.”

Cas looked at him, the stupid lopsided grin and spoke, “I know.” before stepping into the portal to super hell.

  
  


* * *

Dean had accepted that this was the cruel fate he would succumb to. A fucking rusted nail of all things. Sam was clinging to him, he was talking, but Dean wasn’t sure what exactly he was saying as the words blurred together. 

He mustered his strength, clasping Sam by the arm and spoke, “Love you, Sammy.” Before the world around him went dark. 

* * *

Dean wasn’t sure what he was going to awaken to. If he would awaken anywhere. He had been dead plenty of times, and briefly he wondered if there was a way to reverse it. He turned around the field, trying to get some idea of where the fuck he was. If it could even be described as a  _ ‘where’ . _

And suddenly he stopped, his heart leaping into his throat as he spotted a familiar silhouette in the distance. “Cas!” Dean yelled, watching as the figure came to light and confirmed exactly what he was seeing. There, just mere yards away from him was Castiel, his stupid angel. 

Before Dean knew what he was doing he was running, for the first time running, not because he was being chased by whatever fucking monster Hell had dug up for them that day. But running because the one person Dean loved more than anything was alive. Alive and waiting for him. 

“Dean.” Cas spoke, his same monotone voice as always and Dean was never happier to hear the angel say his name. He was content, the angel was by his side once more and before Dean could respond he pulled Castiel by the damn trenchcoat, pulling him into a searing kiss. Cas lifting his hands to Dean’s face, cupping him so gently as if he could break beneath his very touch. And he probably would. 

Dean never wanted this moment to end, and maybe here he would get just that wish? Dean was only sure of one thing at this point, he had Castiel back at his side and it was going to take more than a portal to super hell and a rusty ass needle to separate them again.

Cas was the first to pull away, softly resting his forehead against Deans, their breaths mingling as they stood. Hands threading together and Dean finally found his voice. “I love you.” He spoke. 

  
“I love you, too, Dean.” Cas replied, bringing their hands together between their bodies, “Let’s go home.” He whispered and before Dean could question what he meant they were engulfed in a bright light.

He blinked rapidly, his eyes meeting Sams, the younger man seemed ready to attack or hug him, he was probably still making up his mind. 

“It’s Dean, Sam.” Cas spoke and Sam whirled around to see the familiar angel in front of him, brushing past him as he offered his hand down to Dean, helping the man to his feet. And if they continued to hold hands for the rest of the night then Sam wasn’t going to mention it other than an  _ “About time, idiots.” _

And they lived happily ever after because FUCK THE CW THATS WHY


End file.
